Betrayal
by Letuise
Summary: Soul dumps Maka to have his girlfriend become his new meister. Soul's girlfriend harasses Maka into the state of depression. What will Maka do? (OC) Rated T for language.
1. Betrayal

**Hai There! This is going to be my first Soul Eater fanfiction!**

…

**Ok, yes I KNOW! I have like, NO RIGHT to be uploading ANOTHER new fanfiction… Aaaanyways, this is also my first attempt at making a serious fanfic, I've tried, and failed HORRIBLY. So I hope you enjoy!**

…**.**

_In this darkness, I am searching all alone…_

'Maka, you know I won't ever get a new meister. 'Cause cool guys don't cheat on their miesters'

You would always say, and I would believe you. We started together, we collected souls together, we defeated a witch together, we defeated Kishin Asura together! And together… we created a DEATH SYTHE! I had a right to believe that we would always BE together as a weapon and meister…

Until that damned girlfriend of yours came along to RUIN my LIFE!

I don't mind her and I never did, I didn't hold any feelings of love toward you, I never did. I wasn't jealous. In fact, I was GLAD that you found someone that you loved, I was HAPPY for you.

But your girlfriend HATED my GUTS!

When you introduced us, I thought she was nice. She was beautiful, her honey blond hair flowed to the middle of her back, and her crystal blue eyes showed kindness and love. Her voice sounded like bells ringing to a beautiful carol. Her hand was curled up loosely to the top of her breast, which Blair would probably have a competition with.

We talked for a while, not a pinch of hatred or malice toward anyone, that day…

As we were about to leave, as we bide our goodbyes, she glared at me, and whispered…

'Stay away from my Soul, little bitch… If you don't, I'll kill you'

And smirked at the surprised face I showed, before walking away with her pretty little self. While I just stood there, frozen in place. As time in the world around me just came to a stop, I felt the air within my lungs was stolen away from me.

I just stood there, until HE called out my name. I turned, still in the same place, flashing a genuine smile, and said softly, "Congratulations." Before running in the opposite direction of our shared apartment.

…..

Maka' s POV

As I ran, I dug into my small purse to take out my pink phone. I honestly despised that color, but I had no choice. Papa got it for me, 4 years ago, when I first started attending the DWMA, as a… gift. Right before he went out with that other woman.

I quickly dialed Liz's number, to tell her that I would meet her at her place, and to call Tsubaki over too, for a, girl emergency.

As I thought as I ran the Gallows Manor, I thought that I was being overdramatic, but that was _Soul's girlfriend_ . And I could tell in my soul, that this was going to be the start of an all out war. This needs to stop, before it gets worse.

I knocked 8 times and waited 8 seconds until Kid opened the door, saying, "Hello Maka, Liz is in her room-"

"Thanks Kid, gotta go! Bye!" I said rushing past him, going up the stairs, toward Liz's room.

Kid stood there, dumbfounded for about 7 seconds, before…

"YAHOO! Your god has come to drop off the beautiful Tsubaki!" Screamed Black Star, crashing in the wall, creating a asymmetrical hole right next to the door. Tsubaki then jumped through the hold, bowing her head and apologizing to Kid for the horrible mess Black Star has made, before hurrying off to Liz's room.

Kid then fell on the floor, holding his head (symmetrically of course) before screaming, "ASYMMETRICAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLL! !"

Liz's POV

I was in my room painting my nail a pretty shade of hot pink, when Maka opened my door, panting like she had just won the Olympics. Her face was flushed, rivaling with my nail polish.

"Wow, Maka! Did you run all the way here?" I asked astonished, even though I knew that was why Maka looked like that.

"Yeah," Maka breathed before saying before whispering, "She called me a bitch."

"W-what? Maka who would-"

"And she threatened to k-kill me…" Maka whispered again.

I then put my hands on her shoulders, put on a poker face, and said,"Who?"

"Who?" Maka repeated after me.

"Yes, Maka. Who?" I said again.

Maka was quiet. _Too quiet. _

"Maka?"

"I'm sorry," Maka started."But I can't tell you…"

"WHAT?! Why not?" I asked, well more like screamed. Why couldn't she tell me? Why did she tell me this then?

"I don't want to ruin, _their …"_

"Relationship.

"What relationship? Who's?" I asked again.

"Why do you-" Maka was cut off by her cell phone ringing. She looked at the caller ID, and, well no one could tell what her expression was.

"Hello?"


	2. Numb

_Searching, Searching…_

Its 7:30 in the morning, time to start another long tiring day. What's on the days agenda? "Morning bitch," a voice similar, that same voice that turned everyone against me, a voice that echos in my mind over and over again.

Oh, how could I forget? How could I ever? Please, if I can tell me…

_Tell me…_

It's 7:30 time for my thoughts to wake up.

Shower "Don't get too excited normal hygiene can only go so far…" _That same voice…_

It's 7:30 in the morning, I take a cold shower. And when I'm done I run the cold water over my head.

_I will not cry… I will not cry…_

Hair

I brush my hair into its usual pigtails. The same pigtails that gets pulled more than twice a day.

Teeth

I brush my teeth and floss. I thought I had nice teeth… I still do… But why does everyone threaten to punch them out?

I walk away from that situation and go downstairs for breakfast.

"What to eat, what to eat?" There's toast, cereal, or I can make pancakes or waffles…Hmm…

"How about nothing, you don't really need to eat. I mean look at you,"_ That same insulting voice… Why won't it go away?_

_I feel the tears stinging my eyes, threatening to fall… __ I am strong…_

_I will not cry, I will not cry…_

I think I'll just grab a piece of fruit, and go on my way….

It's 8AM and I'm on my way to school…

I'm walking the 20 minute walk to the DWMA. Why isn't Soul here? "_Because he hates you" Says the annoying voice. _

I never did anything to him, nothing at all. I've never did anything to anyone. Why does everyone hate me? _"Because you don't belong here"_

Where don't I belong? Well to me, the answer is simple… I've heard it many times in this past 3 months, everyday, in fact. _I simply don't belong in this world. Why not? Where did I go wrong?_

Don't let the smiling faces and colorful people fool you. This place is a jail. I arrive at my first class, "Hey the bitch's back!" says one of my fellow peers. I turn around, but who I am fooling? I know they're talking about me. I've been the loser, slut, bitch since that first phone call.

One of the other kids takes the initiative to knock me down in the hallway… Yup school has officially started. 2:50PM after enduring a day of paper being thrown at me, being shoved into the mud, and the class purposely leaving me alone at lunch…

Well I should be glad… I'm luck no one bothered me at lunch…

_Who knows what they would do?_

I can finally go home. But if school is a jail then home is a prison, I live along, except for my new 'pet' Blair…

She decided to stay with my after _that phone call…_

At school I don't expect the other kids to be on my side whereas at home expectations are never met. So to that I decide to walk home. And as I walk, one of the 'cool' students, that own a car, purposely splash water from a puddle on the street that was left from the aftermath of the storm.

_Was the storm real or was it just me?_

"Why don't the other kids like me?" I ask myself out loud. "Because you're a loser, you don't fit in and you never will. Just face your too ugly."

I don't know why I ask myself questions when I already know the answer… I walked right into that one, but these are my thoughts...

Their bound to be right… right?

I contemplate this until I get to the door, where I am greeted by condescending smiles and eyes filled with disappointment.

Well… that's what I'm used to. It's not there anymore. But now they're just a _figment of my imagination…_

_Is that was my partnership was? All in my mind, my imagination…_

_It's not real, its not real, its not real… _

_IS THAT IT? WAS MY WHOLE LIFE JUST A LIE?_

_I couldn't stop the tears from flowing. It was my first time in 3 months… I deserve it, to let my feelings flow._

_"Feelings? I never knew bitches had feelings… Hahaha…" that same voice that ruined my life._

_"Have I been living a lie this whole time?!" I question myself out loud. "What is life?" (A/N: A question that a ask all the time -_-) "Why is it so painful?! Why does it hurt so much?" I keep asking myself why why why… "Why? Why? Why? WHY? WHY?" I sob._

_And then in stops. My tears stop, my voice stops, my body stops._

_"I-I need to stop…"_

_"Why do you cry?"_

_I stop, I can't move, I can't breath, I can't feel anything… _

_I'm numb…_

_Is this how it feels to die? I don't like it! Make it stop! MAKE IT STOP!_

_Will I be like this forever? I'd rather die… Just kill me to stop this suffering! KILL ME! _

_I'm numb…_

_"Why do you cry? Bitch's don't deserve to cry, they don't deserve to live…"_

_That taunting, haughty voice…_

_Why do I need to live?_

_I tried to think, anything that I can use as an excuse…_

_Nothing…_

_I feel numb…_

_It hurts…_

_I hear a knock at the door, and I hear a familiar voice, "Maka-chan?" _

_That voice…_

_And my tears threaten to fall again…_

_Papa…_

_Papa…_

_He knocks again, "Maka-chan, are you in there?"_

_"Papa…" I croak..._

_I can finally move, but I still feel…_

_Numb…_

_I get up to open the door, only to be crushed by a giant hug._

_"MAKA-CHAN! Your ok! PAPA LOVES YOU!" said Papa before running through the open door._

_Normally that would annoy me but…_

_"I've finally found my reason…" I said out loud._

_Soul wouldn't care, She wouldn't care… no one would care, but Papa._

_Numb…_

_I can't leave Papa here…_

_Why doesn't Soul care? Well he's no longer with me… _

_Ever since that phone call…_

_It's 7:30 in the morning… I get up…_

_Shower check, hair check, teeth check.._

_What's for breakfast? Nothing…_

_They say I'm too fat so I stopped eating, not they said I'm too skinny._

_Can I never please them?_

_Too bad!_

_Papa's been worried, but I can't feel it so…_

_Too bad!_

_I've been numb the past month, but now I can't feel anything…_

_Too bad!_

_My life has been a living hell.._

_Ever since that phone call…_


	3. Don't lose it

_But why search when you cannot see?_

_"Hello?"_

_"Oi! Maka…"_

_Oh, it's Soul. Just the person I want to talk to…_

_"You remember my girlfriend, right?"_

_"Yeah…why?" How can I forget?_

_"Well, we've been thinking… That since we have been a couple for a while now…"_

_"What? Just get to the point!" If he called to just babble about his girlfriend, I swear…_

_"Jeez, calm your titties Maka! I wanted- We wanted to know if it's ok that we became meister and weapon…"_

_What? Did I hear that right? WHAT?_

_"Maka?" I could still hear Soul on the phone._

_I dropped my phone on the floor in surprise with my mouth agape. What the actual hell?_

_"Maka? Are you ok? What happened?" I could hear Tsubaki's gentle voice behind me._

_I soon collected myself as much as I can I this situation, picked up the phone and said,"Yeah..Yeah…. It's…fine…"_

_Fine? I am everything BUT fine! Did he really just 'break up' with me over the phone?_

_"R-really? Maka I-" I didn't hear the rest of what he said, because as soon as I said that, I threw to phone out the window shattering the glass in the process._

_"M-maka?" Liz asked in surprise. Liz was surprised, Tsubaki was surprised, Patty is surprised, hell I'm surprised!_

_"I-I'll be right back." I said, running out of the room… And out of the house into the rain.___ I ran in a random direction. I don't care where I'm going, just get me away!__

_The rain burns my skin like acid. It hurts, make it stop!_

_I run down the sidewalk where I was sure my phone fell, but it wasn't there…_

_"Not even your own phone wants to be around you."_

_An unfamiliar voice echoes in my head. Who is that?_

_"I'm you…Worthless, stupid, dumb…"_

_That's-That's not me! I am not worthless, or stupid, or dumb! Why would I have such thoughts about myself?_

_"Because you are. Why else would Soul-"_

_"Stop!" I scream to myself. These thoughts…they are fake! My mind is playing tricks on me!_

_"__But Maka, Trix are for kids!__ Why would you lie to yourself? It's true. You are worthless, you are stupid, you are ugly, you are ill…"_

_The voice whispers more taunting words into my head. It hurts! It feels as if it was reaching my soul. My mind recites the same words over, and over, and over…_

_NO! I am strong! _

_"I am not worthless, I am valuable! I am not stupid, I am smart! I am not ugl___y, I am beautiful! I am not ill___, I am ___well!" I scream outloud. Noone is here to witness it, however. Because what kind of person would be out here in the rain?__

_"Only a crazy person…"_

__You still didn't go away? Get the hell out of my head!__

_"Oh, so you are wishing yourself away? Such thoughts little girl…Tsk tsk…"_

_"_What else do you have to say to me? Huh? Just go away! I don't need you to tell me how I don't feel about myself!" I yell at it, again. And I will continue doing that until it leaves.__

_I can practically hear it sneer as it finally goes away._

_"_I should- go get my stuff from Soul's place…" I will not longer live there…With that bastard and his bitch.__

__Anyways, they will be way better without me, right?__

__I find myself already in front of the apartment, as I seemed to be unconsciously running while arguing with ___her._

__I go up to the floor, and knock on the door. I hear shuffling until the door finally opens. I was Soul. A look of terror flashed his face until he realized that I wasn't going to do anything.__

_"_Hey, tiny tits. You remember that you have a key, right?" __

__I take the key out of my pocket and throw it into the apartment. "Now I don't." I said lowly.__

__Before he can say anything, I said,"I came here to get my stuff…"__

_"_Already done!" I hear a voice down the hall, and I see Soul's girlfriend with a big, black ____dick____ garbage bag.__

__She comes toward Soul and I, and throws in toward me. I quickly scan what's inside, and I notice that something's missing.__

_"_Where is it?" I ask softly.__

_"_What?" Asked Soul's girlfriend.__

_"_My…photo album…" That was very special to me. It was a album of my family before___ that cheating bastard ruined it._

_"_OH! That…yes, I saw it… You go on downstairs and I'll bring it down for you. So I don't waste your time…"__

The whole time she was glaring, saying it in a sickly sweet voice. Soul was long gone, already in his room.

As I turned around to leave, she pushed me foreword and said, "Hurry up, you fat bitch!"

I picked myself up, held my garbage bag tightly in my hand and said nothing. I walked back downstairs, and waited outside. It stopped raining…

She came running after me photo album and a lighter in her hand.

"This… is very special to you, Soul told me." She said grinning widely.

I only nodded my head. I knew what was to come, and I didn't try to stop it.

'Stop!' I said mentally, but no one heard it but me.

"It would be a shame if something happened to it…" She said flicking the lighter on. The flame was getting closer and closer to the book.

'Stop!' I said again, tears gathering in my eyes.

"Your parents…I could tell they loved you…But they were probably as delusional as you…If they really loved you…" The flame touched the book, and the fire grew bigger and bigger.

Still, I did nothing to stop it.

She grinned wider as she dropped it on the damp ground, book opening and showing my favorite picture burn.

It was a picture of my family on the beach on a vacation to Japan. Mama and Papa were holding me, smiling happily, truly…

This book was the only thing that kept me close to Mama.

'_Don't lose it…' Mama said smiling._

"Don't lose it…" I copied softly, and sadly.

Soul's girlfriend laughed insanely as the book was burned to ashes.

"I'm sorry Mama…"

"I failed…"


End file.
